


[N新V]快 乐 童 年

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 然后哇的一声，但丁潸然泪下。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	[N新V]快 乐 童 年

年操，DV背景下单亲叔叔（不是）但丁养崽薇俩娃

家长带小孩拍写真

===============

但丁带俩崽。一个尼禄，一个V。基因上来说都是他哥的娃。多年前他哥有天跟他说，你在此不要走动，我去找个苹果。然后一去不复返。隔天门口快递箱里俩小孩儿，裹着黑色和白色的襁褓。

随信一张，但丁一看，第一句写的是“你养。”

第二句写的是“左边那个既然是黑色的襁褓，就叫尼禄。”

哦，但丁逗逗俩娃：“小黑小白，你俩好。”

第三句写的是“右边那个叫V。”

但丁缓缓打出一个问号。

※

“起床啦！”

但丁被尼禄一脚踹醒。尼禄在他床上蹦蹦跳跳：“起床了！但丁！肚子饿了！”

“尼禄，你叔叔失明了。”但丁说。

“为什么？”

“因为你踹我脸上了。”

但丁捞起尼禄下楼，V在餐桌旁边坐着。抱着本诗集。这书估计比他还大点儿。“坐着，尼禄。”但丁把尼禄放到桌边。

尼禄瞪了V一眼，V也瞪回来。但丁把侄子丢到桌边，尼禄到V对面。 “坐那儿干啥那你叔叔我的位子。”但丁一边往锅里丢鸡蛋一边把尼禄拎起来重新放到V身边。

V嫌弃地往旁边躲了躲，尼禄也往另一边躲。

但丁察觉出不对，把培根放到锅中转头问俩小孩：“说吧，又是什么问题？”

“我不想和他坐！”尼禄说。

“我也不要。”V举手告状，“他偷拿我的书。”

“我跟他说过的！”

“我没同意！”

俩小孩又要掐起来。但丁用锅铲把他们分开：“吃饭！你俩今天都安分点啊，不然不带你们出去了。”

尼禄两眼放光：“我们要出门？是去杀恶魔吗？还是去摧毁邪恶魔王的老巢！我要带我的绯红皇后去！”

绯红皇后是但丁给他扎的纸板剑。尼禄跳下椅子要跑向房间，但丁一把抓住他背后的兜帽，把他拎起来：“咱不去那些地方啊。”

“那去哪里？”V问。

※

“贵宾一位楼上请哈。”

蕾蒂端着相机挺专业的样子。但丁看了看他这位红颜知己。“我本来只是说说让你有空来你还真来了。”蕾蒂打量了一下但丁。但丁转了一圈端详影楼的摆设和环境：“这不是您在这儿兼职嘛，带俩小鬼留点童年回忆。”

“你那两团小朋友换好衣服了没？”蕾蒂问道。

话音刚落，尼禄和V从帘子后面挤着出来。蕾蒂一看就开始笑。俩小屁孩穿着花花玩偶服，小脑袋周围一圈花瓣。尼禄脸都憋青了，V则是从头到脚的苍白。看起来都生无可恋的样子。

“我不想穿这个！”尼禄叫道。

但丁捂着肚子笑个不停。尼禄气的冲过去踩他的脚。“蕾蒂还有别的吗？”但丁躲开，转向蕾蒂。

“有啊，”蕾蒂指指一边的玻璃柜，“闪灵同款双胞胎套裙，要吗？”

但丁笑得坐在了地上。

※

“笑一笑，小朋友。”

蕾蒂看着镜头里垮着批脸的俩小孩儿。尼禄一脸苦大仇深的样子，V则是似乎随时都会离开这个世界。但丁挤在俩小花朵中间倒是笑得满脸褶子。看上去像儿童被拐现场。

连拍几张都像但丁犯罪实录。蕾蒂摇摇头，把相机给但丁看。但丁看了一眼，问：“怎么了，你们有什么不开心的？”

他转头就看到尼禄和V又挤在一起较劲。“你给我撒开！”尼禄的刘海被V抓住，“你先！”V的胳膊也被尼禄掐着。两个小朋友扭在一起。脚上互相用劲儿别来别去。

“啧啧，”蕾蒂感叹，“真不愧是你们家的小孩，颇有当年你和维吉尔之风啊。”

“放开我！”V摔倒在地上，尼禄骑在他身上抱住他不让动弹。V用花花的叶子抽打尼禄：“放开我！小矮子！”

尼禄一听这还了得。V实际上年纪比他小，但是个子窜的快。两人相比还是V稍高一筹。尼禄为此日啖牛奶两百斤。V戳他痛脚，他也不客气地回嘴：“芦柴棒！”

V皱眉，伸手扯尼禄的脸：“不许说！”

“芦柴棒芦柴棒！”尼禄抓住V细细的胳膊，结果被V一脚踢翻。局势调转，V坐在尼禄背上按住尼禄脑袋周围的花瓣。尼禄挥舞着拳头。

“叔叔，”蕾蒂下巴指指俩小孩：“你不管管啊？”

“好看着呢。”但丁喝了一口水。

蕾蒂耸肩：“维吉尔能把他俩交给你心可真够大的。”

“他忙着制霸魔界呢。”但丁翻了个白眼，“哪有空给小孩洗尿布。”

“尼禄！”蕾蒂突然叫道。两个小孩打架扯到了旁边对着的杂物，双双被埋在巨型泰迪熊之下。

砰咚一阵响。泰迪熊泰山压顶终结了这场战斗。片刻后一阵寂静，熊爪下面伸出一只小手。然后另一只瘦弱的小手伸出来拍掉它。

两只爪爪在泰迪熊下面互相争抢，拍打彼此。

但丁皱眉：“够了！”

※

“呐，照片，一共三十张。”

蕾蒂把照片拿给但丁。看了看上面三口人：“哎，下次维吉尔回来了你们带他也来拍嘛。”

“到时候再说吧。”但丁招呼着两个小孩过来：“看看姐姐给你们拍的好不好。”

V和尼禄两颗小脑袋凑到跟前。只见照片上尼禄和V手拉着手，两朵花花交相辉映。

“哼，挺适合你的。”V笑了一下。

“你！”尼禄指着V：“花Q！花Q花Q！”

“这个是脏话小孩子不可以讲。”但丁拍了一下尼禄脑袋。

V得意地躲到但丁身后：“小花花尼禄宝宝~小花花尼禄宝宝~”

尼禄憋红脸，哇的一下哭了出来。

※

“你说你这么大个男子汉怎么这么喜欢哭。”

但丁抱着尼禄出门。本来他想问V要不要也抱着，但是V小脸一扬说：“我是大孩子了我自己能走。”

尼禄更委屈了，啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，一边还皱眉头瞪着V。

V抓住但丁的衣角，跟在但丁后面。露出假笑看着尼禄。尼禄眼圈红红，瞪回去。

“你说你们俩能不能给我省点心。”但丁一边说着，“天天睁开眼睛就吵架，你们……”

“尼禄！V！”

脆生生的小女孩呼唤声。但丁停下脚步。对面是姬莉叶，年幼的女孩见到自己的朋友连忙跑了过来。身后站着个大上许多的男孩。

“姬莉叶！”尼禄连忙跳下但丁的怀抱。他可不想让女孩子看到他还要被家长抱着。

“你怎么了？”姬莉叶察觉出尼禄的不对：“你哭了？”

“我没有！”尼禄说。

V笑了笑，没说话。

“他俩又闹呢，正好，你们看看人家姬莉叶和克雷多。”但丁把尼禄和V推到跟前：“人家哥哥和妹妹从来不吵架。小姬莉叶，你说说他们。”

“你们吵架了？”姬莉叶眨眨眼睛，“为什么要吵架啊？”

尼禄咕哝着，姬莉叶花费力气才听清那是一句“哥哥就只会仗着年纪大欺负小孩！”

“不可以这样说哥哥尼禄。”姬莉叶说。

“你看姬莉叶跟她哥哥相处多好。”但丁说着冲克雷多使个眼色：“是不是克雷多？”

克雷多点点头。

“克雷多从来不跟你吵架吗？”尼禄问姬莉叶。

“我哥哥对我可好啦，”姬莉叶说，“我们俩从来不吵架，更别提打架啦。克雷多一有时间就陪我玩。有的时候他在看书都会放下书跟我出去呢。还会买蛋糕给我吃。克雷多每天都陪着我，是全世界最好的哥哥啦。”

“当哥哥的就该这样啊。”克雷多补充道。

尼禄听着，小脸和眼眶都憋红。

然后哇的一声，但丁潸然泪下。

姬莉叶惊讶地看着但丁：“尼禄，但丁叔叔怎么了呀？”

“没事，”但丁哭着说，“是雨。”

尼禄和V疑惑地看着晴朗的天空，伸出手，面面相觑。

※

回到家里，但丁找出几个相框，把合照挑了几张。摆在母亲的相片旁边。

尼禄扒着桌子看了一圈。半天问但丁：“为什么没有你和爸的照片？”

“因为我太帅了，”但丁说，“你爸不想和我合照。”

“啊？”尼禄回头，愣住。

“对啊，”但丁说，“你爸心眼可小了，以前咱俩打架他临走还要在我手上划一刀，你可别遗传他的小心眼。”

“爸↑↓。”尼禄说。

“尼禄。”维吉尔说。

但丁一回头。身后不知何时展开时空裂隙，维吉尔拿着亚麻套从里面走出。“说谁小心眼？”

“我。”但丁磕磕巴巴：“你，你回来了啊！”

“爸！”

尼禄一蹦，扑到维吉尔怀里，想起什么，又向门外大喊：“V！爸爸回来了！”

突然，他记起现在还和V在冷战期，小脸一皱：“呸！不理他！”

可是V已经听到了。从门外走进来，远远地看着维吉尔。

“过来。”维吉尔招了招手。V这才过去。怯怯地仰视着高大的半魔人。一看身边是尼禄，V又退了几步躲到但丁身后。尼禄见状，也气鼓鼓地站到维吉尔旁边。

“怎么了？”维吉尔看出不对，问但丁。

“问你儿子。”但丁揉揉头发：“看不出来吗？势不两立呢。”

“别说，”但丁捏捏V的脸：“他俩垮起批脸跟你小时候一个样儿。”

维吉尔叹气：“你正经点。”

他蹲下身，把V也叫过来。“你们怎么了？”

“V先动手的。”尼禄嘟哝道。

“尼禄拿我东西！”V说，“书是您给我的！我不想让他拿！”

“你为什么拿V的东西？”维吉尔问。

尼禄皱眉：“他不守信用！”

“我没有！”V转向尼禄：“你胡说！”

“你上次答应陪我玩的，结果你就看书不肯出来！”尼禄学但丁的样子抱起手臂：“男人要讲信用，V。”

V愣住，泄了气似的：“我，我忘了……”

维吉尔小小叹了一口气，抬头看但丁：“你现在知道小时候我看你是什么样子了吗？”

“你现在知道我看你是啥样了吗？”但丁把重音放在你字儿上。

“尼禄，那你也不能随便拿V的书，”维吉尔说，“如果有人随便拿你的绯红皇后，你也不高兴对吗？”

尼禄搓搓鼻子，点点头：“对不起，V。”

“我也不对，”V握住尼禄的手：“我不该忘记和你的约定，还打了你。”

“我也打了你……”

“等等，”维吉尔皱眉：“你们打架了？”

但丁见状连忙上前：“那个，老哥，没事儿，小孩，打打闹闹很……”“谁赢了？”

两个小孩同时举手。

但丁又翻白眼：“亲爹。”

※

尼禄和V在客厅里挥舞着纸板剑和树枝手杖对战。

“不要看书啦！”尼禄举起绯红皇后，“你都答应陪我玩了！”

“谁说我在看书了，”V捧着书本：“这是我补充法力的方式，我从文字里获得力量。”

“谁规定的？”尼禄问。

“我自己！”

尼禄无奈地等V又翻过一页书：“什么时候能补充完啊——”

维吉尔翻着但丁带他们拍的照片。脸上露出不易察觉的微笑。但丁问道：“这次什么时候走？”

“随时。”维吉尔说道，“我还忙着，本来只是顺道回来看看。”

“哦。”但丁说完没再开口，只是坐在桌子前面玩一根牙签。

突然一阵力量攀爬上维吉尔的背。尼禄跳到他肩膀上搂住他脖子：“老爸！”尼禄指着照片：“你看但丁难看死了！笑的好怪哦！”

V点点头。尼禄举起一张但丁抱花图：“我们都没有你的照片诶爸，一起去拍嘛！”

“臭小子嫌弃你叔？”但丁把尼禄摘下来，捏尼禄的小脸蛋儿。

“一起拍吧。”V对维吉尔说，“蕾蒂姐姐说了家庭写真打八折。”

维吉尔看了一眼但丁。

但丁耸耸肩：“别问我，你不是忙着吗？”

“可以不忙。”维吉尔说，“——如果你希望的话，但丁。”

但丁起身：“我这就给蕾蒂打电话。”

他跑过去，背影很殷勤。看起来挺高兴。尼禄扯扯维吉尔的袖子，跟维吉尔抱怨：“我们换一家店吧！我不喜欢那家店的衣服！只有花花还有那种怪裙子！”

“怪裙子？”维吉尔问。

“就是，”尼禄回忆道，“蓝色裙子粉色蝴蝶结，是什么灵……”

“哦，我知道了，”维吉尔说，“闪灵里的那套衣服。”

尼禄点头：“男子汉才不穿裙子！”

V把照片收拾好，放回大相册里，突然他翻到一张发黄的照片。

“尼禄！你什么时候拍的呀！”V举着这张照片。维吉尔和尼禄都凑过来看。“咦，我不记得呀。”尼禄看着照片上右边那个小孩确实像他，左边那个也有点像他，但是就是记不起来什么时候拍的。那两个小孩正穿着闪灵同款连衣裙，手拉着手，两张臭脸对着镜头。

V察觉到了：“这是不是——”

维吉尔夺回照片，啪的一下合上相册。

END


End file.
